It is her turn now
by Sakura Todd
Summary: Diva did not bite Riku so she is go after Haji . But saya does not like it. First 2 chapters are fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Blood + episode - 24

On with the story

Saya and Haji heard Diva sing. " Let's go. Haji " Saya said. She went to were she heard Diva. They were in the tower where the sing came from. Saya found Diva and Amshel. " It's about time." Diva said with a smile. " Diva. We need to get Haji alone." Amshel said. " Ok go ahead. I what to talk to Saya by myself." " I am not leaving Saya." Haji said. " You do not have a choice." Amshel said smashing Haji throw a wall. Haji was falling and Amshel following him.

With Saya and Diva.

" It's has been a long time. Sister." Diva said. Saya watched Haji and Amshel falling. She saw Haji hit the ground first then Amshel was on him. " Why are your Chevalier going after Haji?" Saya ask. " So he did not tell you. I will not tell you that." Diva said not holding the laughter.

With Haji and Amshel

Amshel hold Haji up by the neck. Riku and Kai were hiding behide some trees and they could not believe what they saw. " We have to help him." Riku said. " If that guy is to strong for Haji there is no way we can help him." Kai siad . "Now I will give you a choice you could come with us easly or hard?" Amshel ask. " I will not leave Saya never again." Haji said trying to brake free. Amshel throw Haji where Riku was hiding . The tree was start to broke. " Riku!" Kai yelled when the tree start to fall. Riku's leg got in a hole and he could not get it out. Haji stop the tree. Amshel left

One of the first I write. Hopefully the grammer is a little better.


	2. Till me

" Tell me!"

Saya woke up on a boat. She looked around in the room. Kai and Riku were sleeping on some chairs. Haji was standing and watching Saya. " Are you ok? " Haji asks. " Yes …" Haji sit on Saya's bed. " Is there something on your mind? Saya." Saya looked at Haji. " Yes. I have noticed that Diva's Chevaliers going after you. Why is that?" Haji look at the ground and stood back up. " It's nothing to worry about." Haji said walking a way. " I am worry. Now tell me!"Saya yelled. Kai and Riku woke up. " Tell me! I have to know. I want to keep you safe." Saya yelled. Haji looks at Saya. " For Diva to have children she have to mate with me. If you what have children you mate with one of her Chevaliers ." Haji said then he was out of the room. Kai and Riku Were just sitting there. Saya's eyes had tears in them.. " Saya…" " Do not talk to me Kai." Saya running out of the room. "Kai. I will go talk to Haji and you try to talk to Saya." Kai nodded.

With Kai and Saya.

Saya was sitting in a chair. "Hey." Kai said. Saya look at him. "What am I go to do Kai?" Saya asked. Her eyes still had tears in them. " I do not know." Saya hugged Kai." I just want to keep him safe." Saya said in Kai's chest. "He is a jerk" Kai said. Saya push Kai. " Do not say that. You do not know him." Saya said. Then she heard Diva.

With Haji and Riku

Riku found Haji he did not know what he was going to say. So they just look at the water. Then Haji heard Diva." Riku go some where safe." Haji said.

Next chapter we will find out what will happen to Haji.


	3. Chapter 3

**It is her turn now**

**One more kiss**

**With Haji and Riku**

"No Haji! I have to find Saya and Kai." Then six things hint the boat. " Haji where Saya? Diva is here." David said. " I go and find here. Riku go with David." " But Haji…" " Do not worry." " Come on Riku." David said

" Diva." Saya said. Diva was with all her Chevaliers. " I am not in the mood to fight big sister." Davi said then she start to sing. " Saya." Haji said. " Haji." Saya grab Kai and Haji hand start to run. " Saya what are you doing?' Kia ask. " I have to hide you two then I can fight Diva." Haji stop runnig." Saya. It not your job to keep me safe it my job to keep you safe." Haji said. " But Haji." Saya never got to say what she want to Haji kiss her. Then she got knock out.

Saya wake up. Every one was sleeping. There was no Haji. " Haji" " Diva has got him." A male vioce said. Saya look behide her there was Solomon. " Haji ask me to keep you safe." This was half true. " What will happen to him? Will Diva kill him?" Saya eyes start to tear. "Yes. I think when Diva is done with Haji She will kill him." Saya could not fight the tears any more. "That Jerk! He siad side he will be my side till this was over." Saya said she was mad. " I hate him more then I hate Diva."

**The end**

**Sadness. Shound I write a Sequal?**


End file.
